Always and Forever
by madwriter223 -TF
Summary: The Great War. It should be renamed the Slagging War. The War that destroyed everything and everyone, that ruined cities, broke families apart, and demanded sacrifices from everymech on the face of Cybertron. Response to bunny by flamingmarsh of LJ. Angst


Bunny by flamingmarsh: Instead of having an Autobot or Decepticon think of how the war is, why not a neutral?

**Always and Forever**

The Great War. It should be renamed the Slagging War. The War that destroyed everything and everyone, that ruined cities, broke families apart, and demanded sacrifices from everymech on the face of Cybertron.

He himself had lost much. He had been driven out from his town by an angry crowd, he had every credit he had taken away by the High Counsil, his intended had turned his back to him and joined the Autobots, and the Decepticons had bombed his part of town, crumbling the building he had lived in. But the loss of his sparkling hurt him the most.

Oh, his little one wasn't deactivated, no. It had happened during the beginning of the first vorn of the War. He had went to the care-centre to get his little sweetling, and learned he wasn' there anymore.

The Autobots, the Prime himself, had decided a war wasn't a place for sparklings. So he had sent his Elite Guard to every care-centre in cities not controlled by Decepticons, and had them take all younglings away.

Including his.

He had later learned that his little one was in a heavily protected facility, being kept safe from the input of war. And additionally being brainwashed into becoming a fighter for Prime's cause later on.

He had tried to get his little one back, oh how he tried. He sent petitions, spent orns waiting in offices, filled thousands of forms. And the farthest he had gotten had been to hear some stuff up official tell him "We're sorry for this. We understand this must be hard, but we are doing it for the good of our future generations. Any contact with the outside world may prove to become a liability in keeping the sparklings safe."

The next half-vorn he had spent in a secure facility himself, for attacking the fragger. Who was he to tell him he was unfit to protect his sparkling? Who the slag was _he_ to tell him he _understood_? He didn't understand, nomech could understand unless the Prime took away their creations too.

He had long lost hope of ever finding his little one again. The knowledge his creation was out there somewhere wasn't helping much either. No Creator should have to wonder how his little one looked like, what was he like, _who_ was he? He knew nothing. He had nothing except precious memories.

He had long lost hope of ever meeting his creation again. He probably wouldn't even recognise him. But sometimes, in the middle of the night cycle he would find enough audacity to hope, that after the war ended the younglings would be told who they had been stolen from. That his little one would want to find him, meet him. Oh Primus, how he hoped that would happen.

Unless the heartless Prime had seen it fit to tell the little ones their Creators had been deactivated by Decepticons, to have feelings of pain fuel their hate and will to fight. He wouldn't put it past Prime.

Some cycles his Spark felt so tired it was hard to intake anymore.

Since the War started, it had been difficult for him. After the loss of his sparkling, there had been much pressure to chose a side. Or should he say chose the right side, the Autobot side. Chose differently, and you would be labeled a traitor.

What not many knew was that if one chose _not_ to take a side, he'd be labelled a traitor too. A Decepticon sympathizer, drove out of town or taken to the Stockade.

He had been lucky enough to get the first option. Lucky enough to have mechs he had believed to be his friends throwing rocks at him, shooting at him, calling him names he wouldn't call the worst scum.

He had been the lucky one. Not the fortunate one, but the lucky one. Because there was no fortunate ones on Cybertron anymore.

Autobots chose to fight to keep a system of a divided nation, using those they perceived as below them to work like slaves for their own comfort. A system that was ruled by arrogant, half-glitched elders that only looked out for their own self-interest.

Decepticons chose to fight for freedom, for a unity that had been denied them for such reasons as a different build or low amount of credits. They chose a right cause, but it mutated, evolving into destruction and aiming to kill as many and as cruelly as one could.

The sparklings had been ripped from their families, taken away and hidden from the world and the love they were entitled to. Ripped and forced into a world were strangers tell them what to think and what to feel, all for a cause that wasn't their own. That shouldn't be their own.

And Neutrals such as him had everything taken away from them, their loved ones, their creations, their homes, their lives. All because they recognised that war was the Pit, that it wasn't their war, not their problem.

But the world chose to make it their problem. By association, it seemed.

So here he was, having his own little shop in a forgotten little town, far away from any fighting and prejudice. In a little town, where the streets were dirty, the Energon scarse and the Elite Guard sneering at its inhabitants with disgust.

Thankfully, the new Prime saw fit to establish such remote places as this as neutral and thus untouchable. Optimus Prime, that claimed that 'Freedom was the right of all sentient beings'. Big words, that. Big, fat, meaningless words.

What does freedom have to do with anything? Everyone wants freedom, and yet its an unatainable dream. It's ruled by mechs of higher standing, society rules that interfered with everything, and all those that knew better than him how to live his life.

He had wanted the freedom to love and bond with his intended, to raise his sparkling into a fine mech, to have some peace and happiness in his love. And yet his intended didn't want to bond because society saw fit to make them work harder for it, the Counsil had taken his sparkling away, his peace and happiness had been continuously interrupted by stupid stuck-up aristocrats taking what they wanted from those of lower status, just so they could have more Energon and be able to rut with eachother whenever they pleased.

Cybertron had been destroying itself and them all long before the War started. He was honestly not surprised that the military-builts decided to revolt. His reaction had been "What took you so long?" Because really, those mechs knew how to fight, were plentiful in numbers, and had the will to demand something better than slavery. After all, it wasn't their fault the drones they had started out as had gained sentience, had evolved into just another kind of Cybertronians.

And the Counsil still tried to make everymech believe they were somehow worse, that they should be exploited for others' gains.

He really, really wasn't surprised.

If he had been a fighter he probably would have chosen their side. Pit, he had been tempted after the Autobots stole his sparkling from him. But in the end the fact he wasn't a warrior won. He couldn't fight, he didn't know anything about willful killing of other mechs. Cause no matter how much one sugar-coated it, doing it 'for the good of all' was still just killing. Extinguishing a Spark that had been bestowed by Primus himself.

So here he was.

Always and forever a witness, looking in from the outside at the fighting, the cruelty, the sparklessness of it all, as clichee as it sounded. He heard stories about how it was at each faction from the mechs that stumbled into his town, covered in damages and Energon, pleading for a place to stay at least for a little.

Most of them stayed forever, joining their little 'family' and living quietly out of the way from all. They told their stories, they found their footing, and a place of their own, trying to find the will to keep going in their meaningless existance.

All the meaning they had had before had been destoyed by the War and two Lords fighting for something that could easily be achieved. If the sides wanted to compromise, but hey. Who would want that? Better to mangle everything given by Primus and twist it into something he didn't want to be a part of.

Never. Always and forever.


End file.
